


Hey Brother, Do You Still Believe In One Another?

by RomulusRemus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Backstory, Bonding, Brothers, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fluff, M/M, Siblings, Who is Gavin and Elijah's father?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomulusRemus/pseuds/RomulusRemus
Summary: Toby Finneck.That was his biological father's name. After all these years, he'd finally found out who his biological father was.But the DNA test showed something else too.A young man, around the same age as himself, marked as Toby's son.Elijah had a brother.And his name was Gavin Reed





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I follow the theory that Gavin and Elijah are (half) brother quite actively. So, that is how I came up with this story. Just a disclaimer: I have no idea if there are facts about Elijah and Gavin's past, but this was what I made up, it sounded right in my mind :)  
I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Also, another small disclaimer: English is my second language, sorry for any (grammar) mistakes in the story

July 17th 2002, 10:41 AM

Sophia marvelled at the sleeping baby in her arms. He was just too perfect. Sadly, he was a near-perfect resemblance of his father. She could make up all the features that were similar to Toby’s. That bastard left her a day after she told him that she was pregnant. Just packed his stuff and left without saying a word.

But that was the past and she had her little boy now to take care of. It didn’t matter that he looked like Toby anyways, it wasn’t like she didn’t love her son anymore for that reason.

Sophia stroked her sons soft brown hairs. The baby yawned and opened his eyes to look at the world, well, the tiny hospital room for now.

‘Hello Elijah,’ Sophia smiled at her son. Oh, he was beautiful. That’s all she could think. Her beautiful, handsome, perfect boy.

Her Elijah Kamski.

October 7th 2002, 11:51 PM

Ivy shot one look at the crying infant that was just placed on her chest.

‘Congratulations miss! It’s a boy!’ the doctor announced.

‘He looks like his father,’ Ivy whimpered. She was already exhausted and now her son had to look like his idiot father who left her. 

‘That wouldn’t be such a problem, dear, would it? He is absolutely stunning!’ Ivy’s mother, Judith, proclaimed, who was also in the room.

‘Toby left me, mom! A month ago!’ Ivy yelled at her mother, startling the poor baby. ‘I don’t want my son to look like him,’

‘Honey, we can’t choose genetics, it’s just how nature went his way,’

‘Nature can suck my ass,’

‘Ivy! Watch your language!’

‘I don’t fucking care about my language, what I do care about, is how my son looks to much like his fucking dad!’

A nurse came over, cut the baby’s cord and took him away to clean and dress him. Ivy didn’t care, she was just too exhausted and angry.

‘I don’t want him,’ she muttered.

‘Sorry, what was that?’ Judith looked absolutely shocked at her daughter. How could someone say that.

‘I don’t want him,’ Ivy repeated.

‘If you don’t want him, I’ll take him in,’ 

‘Fine, have fun,’

‘Young lady, don’t speak to me in that tone,’

‘See if I fucking care,’

‘Well, it’s good that I’m taking him in, I can’t see you as a fit parent for him,’

The nurse came back with the boy swaddled in a light blue blanket with a navy blue hat on. She was just about to pass him to Ivy, when she crossed her arms. ‘You can give him to her, she’s his legal caretaker now,’ she pointed at Judith, now sitting in a chair on the other side of the room.

Judith looked at the baby in her arms. He was looking around him, with big blue eyes. Judith wondered how Ivy couldn’t love this boy, even if he did look like his father. Judith never met Toby, so she doesn’t know what he looked like.

‘Ma’am, he needs a name,’ the nurse announced, standing in between the bed, where Ivy laid and Judith’s place on the chair.

‘She’s his caretaker, she’s going to name him,’ Ivy said, looking out of the window.

‘I’ll just name him like I wanted to name my son, if I ever had one,’ Judith answered.

‘And what might that be, ma’am?’

‘Gavin,’ Judith answered. ‘Gavin Reed,’

Elijah had a great childhood. It was just him and his mother. They didn’t need much, just as long as they had each other. Elijah did everything to make him mother proud. Sophia was very caring of Elijah. She loved him to bits. Sadly, she passed away when Elijah was 16. Four years later, he created his first android, together with a man called Carl Manfred. He wanted her to be as beautiful as his mother. And so, Chloe was created.

Whereas Elijah had a great childhood, Gavin didn’t. When he was 2, his grandmother was killed and he had to move back in with his mother and now stepfather. They both had an alcohol addiction, they smoked a lot and did a lot of drugs. Poor Gavin was abused every day, both mentally and verbally. He’d ran away from home a lot, but he was somehow found by someone and brought home. That someone being one of his parents druggies. He got the scar on his nose, when his dad punched him in the face with a knuckle ring on. Gavin moved out as soon a possible and joined the DPD. 

The two men never met each other in real life. Of course Gavin had seen Elijah on television before, but always thought of him as some stuck up prick who liked the attention. Yet, he wanted to thank mr. Kamski, for the RK900 model, the one that became his partner at work (and in private, of course). But the RK models had a lot more knowledge then Gavin thought.


	2. A normal morning with Gavin and Nines and how Elijah discovered he had a brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How a normal morning looks for Gavin and Nines and Elijah looking back at the time he discovered he had a brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, damn.  
I can't tell how incredibly happy I am with all the positive feedback! Every time I checked up on my fic, I just saw a bunch of new hits, kudos and bookmarks, THANKS EVERYONE!! Also, the comments made me smile every goddamn time!!  
I hope you enjoy this second chapter!!

March 21st 2039, 9:35 AM

‘’Good morning Detective Reed,’’ Model RK900 greeted the detective as he was walking into the kitchen. ‘’Morning plastic prick,’’ was his answer. It became a sort of pet name for the android. At first it was an insult for model RK800, when he showed himself for the first time at the police station of the DPD. 

The android, better known as Nines, was standing at the stove, cooking breakfast for the detective. Gavin stood behind him, wrapped his arms around the android’s waist and laid his head between his shoulder blades, holding him close. Nines was wearing his black slacks and his dark blue turtle neck sweater. His normal ‘’house attire’’. On the work field, he always wore his black shirt with the collar that hid his entire neck and his white and black Cyberlife jacket (which Gavin liked to steal and wear around the house). 

‘’Did you sleep well?’’ Nines asked him. Gavin squeezed himself closer. ‘’Hmm,’’ he answered.

‘’I take that as a yes,’’

‘’Itwasayes,’’ Gavin mumbled into Nines’ back. 

‘’You’ll have to let me go now, or else your breakfast will burn to a crisp,’’

‘’No,’’ Gavin protested, his grip becoming more and more stronger on Nines’ artificial body. He knew that Nines was stronger than him, but he always wanted to hold on a little longer. Nines shuffled away, Gavin still hanging on his back. He scooped the breakfast out of the pan onto the plate. 

‘’Gavin, please let go and eat your breakfast, we have to go to work in approximately 20 minutes and you are still walking around in your pyjamas,’’ Gavin had let him go at this point and looked down at his clothes. He was indeed still in his pyjamas, that being no shirt and a plaid pair of soft pyjama pants. 

‘’You know I love you, right?’’ Gavin said, standing in front of Nines now. He got up to his tippy toes and gave Nines a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. 

‘’I know that, detective,’’ Nines began. ‘’And the feeling is mutual,’’

March 21st 2039, 10:00 AM

‘’Thank you, Chloe,’’ Elijah Kamski thanked the android handing him his bathrobe after he came out of the swimming pool. He walked to the large window, dreaming away while looking at the beautiful view. No matter how many androids were around him, he always felt a bit lonely. He always felt that there was something out there for him. A lost part of his family. He’d never known who his father was. His mother never mentioned his father and he never bothered to ask her, as if he was opening some sort of dark past for his mother. 

Three years ago, he did a DNA test. His results were what he expected, his mother’s family and decent. With that, he also got a name.

Toby Finneck.

It was linked as his father. 

After all these years, he’d finally found out who his biological father was.

He immediately went on to do some research about his father. 

Toby Finneck: Man, age 59, born June 9th 1979, construct worker. That was basic information.

He went over to family, maybe he was registered?

Spouse: Teresa Hayyard-Finneck, married December 20th, 2003  
Children: Elijah Kamski (you) and Gavin Reed (brother).

Wait, what?  
Elijah looked at the list again. A person called Gavin Reed, registered as Toby’s son, was also registered as his brother. He clicked on his name. 

Gavin Reed, man, age 33, born October 7th 2002.

So he was 3 months younger than Elijah, interesting.

Detective for Detroit Police Department.

Elijah came up with a plan. What if he made an android detective, to help with police cases. Maybe that would help him getting into contact with his ‘’brother’’.   
Elijah looked back at the memory of creating RK800-51, better known as Connor. He had already made RK200 in the past, as a thanks for Carl, with helping him designing and making Chloe. He just threw two letters together and it was good enough.

But this time it had meaning.

R standing for Reed.

K standing for Kamski.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in class when I was actually supposed to work on an assignment, oops..


	3. Sixty's unexpected visit and Gavin learns something new about himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixty comes by the department and shares some interesting information with his brother and his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the positive feedback and the sweet comments!! It gives me motivation to keep writing! Thank you!!
> 
> I also have a new instagram account, mostly a cosplay account, but if you want to follow me, you can now!  
Username: [winternight.cosplays](https://www.instagram.com/winternight.cosplays/)  
I did a RK900 cosplay yesterday, pictures are up!

March 21st 2039, 12:56 PM

‘’I brought you your coffee, detective,’’ Nines stood next to Gavin’s desk, a paper cup of piping hot coffee in his hand.

Gavin takes the cup. ‘’Thanks,’’ he mutters. Nines sits down at the desk across from him. On the other side of the department, Hank comes in, with Connor at his side. Connor looked over, spotted his brother and waved. 

‘’Hey brother!’’ he smiled widely.

‘’Connor, professional,’’ Hank scolded him.

Connor looked away from Nines and walked with Hank to the interrogation room.

‘’Can’t believe that plastic wuss is calling you brother,’’ Gavin smirked.

‘’Well, technically, we are brothers,’’ Nines responded, not even looking up from the terminal.

‘’Because you’re the same model, only you’re 900 and he’s 800?’’

‘’Yes, I believe that is correct, but Mr. Kamski would know it better,’’

‘’Ugh, that mr. Kamski, he is a creep,’’

‘’You think he is a creep, that is your personal opinion,’’ Nines says. ‘’Did you know that I almost didn’t exist,’’

‘’Why?’’

‘’Because Elijah created RK800-60, but he deviated, so there was a request to make a new unit and I was created,’’

‘’Well, maybe I should thank mr. Kamski for that, one day,’’

It was silent for a moment.

‘’It would be good to be reunited with your brother,’’ Nines whispered to himself.

March 21st 2039, 14:04 PM

‘’Sixty, what an unexpected surprise,’’ Nines greeted his brother. Sixty, model RK800-60, worked in the SWAT team, along Captain Allen. It was rare to see Sixty in the DPD, especially alone. 

‘’It isn’t much of a surprise, Nines, I’ve been here before,’’ even though he deviated, Sixty was still very literate, he didn’t get most jokes either.

''I mean, that I wasn’t expecting to see you here, today, alone,’’ Nines responded.

‘’Oh, but captain Allen is talking to captain Fowler in his office,’’

‘’You’re almost like his lap dog, following him everywhere,’’

‘’I’m not a dog, Nines, I’m an android,’’

Nines was about to make another comment, but he got interrupted by their other brother.

‘’Sixty! Good to see you!’’ Connor came up to the two of them, waving and smiling widely.

‘’Hello Connor, how are you?’’ Sixty smiled back, which was fairly rare for him to do.

‘’I’m good, are you with captain Allen? Hank wants to talk to him,’’

‘’Yes, he is in the office with captain Fowler,’’

‘’Great, I’ll inform him immediately,’’ Connor turned around and walked off to find Hank.

‘’Hey plastic prick, have you read this report yet?’’ Gavin called at Nines.

‘’Plastic… prick?’’ Sixty had a mix of scared and confused on his face.

‘’Oh, that is Gavin Reed, my partner,’’ Nines smiled. ‘’Gavin, come over and meet my brother!’’ he called him over.

Gavin grumbled, stood up from his chair and came over. He looked Sixty up and down. ‘’He looks exactly like Connor,’’ he finally said.

‘’We are identical twins, in some way,’’ Sixty replied.

‘’And you were also created by that creep Kamski?’’ Gavin asked while looking him up and down again.

‘’Creep Kamski?’’ Sixty looked confused. ‘’Don’t you mean your brother?’’ he asked Gavin.

‘’What?’’ Gavin and Nines both shouted.


End file.
